


My Dad Feitan

by Animefangirl0219



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Harry and feitan are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219
Summary: Lilly and James had a huge fight that ended in her walking out
Relationships: Father & Son
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Dad Feitan

What if James wasn't Harry's dad

What if feitan was Harry's dad

James and lily have been trying to have a child

but couldn't and it was tearing them apart

so after a huge fight were James was blaming lily for not getting pregnant

and in a state of rage and pain she shout's "i want a divorce" as she walks out and ends up at a park were she

sees feitan sitting on a bench to upset to listen to all the danger vibes around him she walks up to him and asks "

is this seat taken?" she sits next to him and introduces herself ...

A/N this is a story plot and up for adoption


End file.
